Romance in Romania
by Padfootette
Summary: Set in seventh yr. Aurora Potter was engaged to Fred Weasley and two months pregnant when he died. While grieving the death of Fred for months, she begins to realise she has feelings for Charlie. Charlie through the advice of George finally tells Aurora that he has feelings for her and they move to Romania to start their new life together.


**Summary:** Set in seventh yr. Aurora Potter was engaged to Fred Weasley and two months pregnant when he died. While grieving the death of Fred for months, she begins to realise she has feelings for Charlie. Charlie through the advice of George finally tells Aurora that he has feelings for her and they move to Romania to start their new life together.

**Disclaimer:** Nothing you recognise belongs to me it all belongs to J.K Rowling I'm just using them in a way she didn't.

* * *

**Chapter One, The News.**

Aurora blinked a few times to clear the sleep from her eyes before sitting up and looking around the very familiar room. A sigh escaped her, just great; she was in the Hospital Wing, again. As she looked around the room a frown appeared on her face as saw all of the injured people laying in the beds wondering what had happened. As she went to lie back upon her flat pillows everything came back to her vividly and she found herself suddenly gasping for air through her heart shattering sobs as she remembered that her boyfriend and now fiancé Fred Weasley had died in the Battle. "Shhh Pup. Shhh. Everything is going to be alright. Shhh I'm here. I've got you." Sirius said as he held his adoptive daughter to his chest as she sobbed clutching his shirt as if her life depended on it.

After what seemed forever, which was really only a few minutes Aurora's sobs turned to hiccups as she rested her head on Sirius's chest. "Dad?" Aurora asked softly.  
"Shhh. Bambi everything's going to be alright me, Remus, Tonks and the Weasley's will help you I promise." Sirius said as he kissed her forehead. "It may be a bit early to tell you this but I feel its best you know as soon as possible." Sirius sighed.  
"What do you mean Dad?" Aurora asked as she pulled back to look her Dad in the eye.

Sirius sighed again making sure that Aurora was still within arm's reach so he could pull her back into his arms if she got upset which she would undoubtedly will with the nature of what he had tell her, but he didn't want her to find out by herself when she was alone. "Rory there is no easy way to tell you this so I'll have to be blunt. When Madam Pomfrey did a scan on you when you were unconscious to make sure you had no internal injuries, she found out that you're two months pregnant. I'm so sorry sweetheart." Sirius said as he pulled his daughter back into his arms as she started sobbing into his chest again. Sirius rubbed her back trying to ease her sobs but it was no good, but it also answered a question that he didn't even need to ask as he knew his daughter wouldn't be with anyone else but Fred but the others had wanted to know and Sirius scowled at them even thinking that this baby wasn't Fred's when it undoubtedly is by Rory's reaction and by how much she and Fred had loved each other.

Sighing he promised himself that he would be having words with Molly when he next saw her so she didn't upset Rory he understood that she has just lost a son, but she didn't need to upset Rory anymore than she already is, she's just lost her fiancé and father of her baby for Merlins sake. Sirius kissed Aurora's forehead and gently laid her back down onto the pillows as he realised that she had cried herself to sleep. Once he was happy that Aurora was properly covered in the blankets he returned to his recently vacated chair and took up watch over her.

After what seemed like ages, which in reality it was only half an hour. The Hospital Wing doors opened startling Sirius who jumped out of his chair standing in front of a sleeping Aurora in battle mode with his wand out in front of him only to realise it was Remus with Tonks who was carrying a sleeping Teddy. "Sorry Moony, Dora I'm still a bit jumpy." Sirius explained as he sat back down in his chair running a weary hand over his face. Smiling sadly at his best friend before looking at his eldest cub with sadness, as he looked at peaceful face, but it was ruined by the tear tracks that could still me clearly seen. "Don't worry about it Padfoot." Remus said squeezing his best friends shoulder as he conjured seats for Tonks and himself.

"How was she?" Tonks asked, "When you told her I mean?" she turned to look at Aurora her hair turning a mousy brown in her sadness for her friend who has lost so much, she didn't know how she had coped. "Terrible," Sirius answered brushing a lock of blood red hair out of Aurora's face. "When she woke up she was all confused didn't even realise I was sitting here before she remembered what had happened she burst into tears. I hated, still do hate myself for having to upset her again when I told her she was two months pregnant. I couldn't get anything else out of her after that. Well not that I tried every hard I knew she wouldn't have cheated on Fred she loves him too much; I can't believe Molly questioned that. Actually I can. She was so upset Rem, I just knew that it was Fred's baby, I know her and I could tell by how upset she was she cried herself to sleep." Sirius sighed sadly.

"She'll get through this Sirius you know she will and we'll all be there to help her. She'll never be alone and we'll help her with the baby, with everything. She's strong Sirius like you. Since she's been with you she's taken on some of your habits. Like running her hands through her hair when she's stressed and she's just like you in regards to how strong she is. She'll get through it." Remus assured.

"But that's the thing Rem. I'm scared by how string she is. I'm scared that this could be the final thing that breaks her; we don't know what happened when she was on the run. And you saw how upset she was when I got injured in the Department of Mysteries at the end of her fifth year. I'm scared of her, she's my little girl." Sirius sighed tightening his hold on her hand.

"I know Sirius but as I said we'll be there for her every step of the way you know we will, even if she has a thousand breakdowns she needs to know that we'll be there for her now more than ever." Remus stated, Sirius nodded and clapped Remus on the back his throat to tight to speak but Remus understood.

"What I don't understand is why Molly is being like this." Tonks sighed frustrated. "I mean come on it doesn't take a genius to work it out. Rory is two months pregnant, two months ago Fred went to Shell Cottage and had some alone time with her. It doesn't take a genius to work out what happened between them."

"I don't want to think about that Tonks thank you very much," Sirius snapped. "But yes I see what you mean." Sirius conceded frowning in thought and staring at nothing as he thought about Molly and Ginny's behaviour in regards to Rory. "It's like she doesn't want Rory in her family any more, like she's blaming Rory for what happened to Fred when Rory is blaming herself enough as it is she doesn't need anybody else adding to it."

"Sirius, I know Molly's and Ginny's behaviour is suspicious but let's not focus on that. We need to make Rory our first and foremost priority as well as my little Teddy. But she is my first cub and I'll be first in line to tear someone a new arse hole if they so much as think of blaming Rory for Fred's or anybody's death, everybody knew what they were up against before they thought in this bloody war and if they think they can stress her out or upset her they'll have another thing coming." Remus growled his eyes glowing Amber for a moment before Tonks placed a calming hand on his arm.

"Calm down Remus, Sirius. There is no point in getting yourselves worked up. And if you wake either Rory or Teddy up I'll be the one to tear both of you a new arse hole is that clear?" Tonks hissed when the two men nodded at her she smiled sweetly at them making them more scared of her as her hair was still a blood red the exact colour as Rory's. "Oh I can't wait for when Rory has this baby Teddy and the baby can be playmates and Teddy can be the baby's big brother." Tonks squealed happily causing Sirius and Remus to shake their heads at her smothering their laughs behind their hands.

"I guess we better get to sleep as I don't think Rory will wake up until the morning." Remus said as he leant forwards and kissed her on the forehead. "Good night Cub. Sleep well." Remus whispered against her forehead before turning to Sirius. "Sirius do you want me to stay with her and you can go and get some sleep?" Remus asked.

"Nah. Your alright Remus I'll just end up coming down here in the middle if the night, not that I don't trust you or anything." Sirius said smirking at his friend. Remus shook his head at his friend knowing that it would be useless to argue so he instead just said goodnight and left the hospital wing with his wife and son.

Sirius turned to look at Rory one last time to make sure she wasn't having any night mare before turning into Padfoot and jumping up onto the bed next to her to curl up to sleep so he could offer her more comfort than being in a chair. Sirius licked her arm that she had placed over him as if she knew he was laying next to her. 'I'll always be there for you Pup.' Sirius thought as be looked at his sleeping pup. With last thought in mind Sirius closed his eyes and drifted off into a restless sleep.


End file.
